


Wolf? Where?

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first start working at Rooster Teeth you grow suspicious of one of the workers there, who might be something more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf? Where?

**Author's Note:**

> kinda blood mention and small animal death.

You knew since you first walked into Stage 5 a couple weeks ago and saw him that something was off about Aaron. You smelled it on him; but you couldn’t exactly place it. You knew he was similar to you, but in a different way so to speak.

You watch him as he goes about his day, working hard, smiling and laughing with everyone. But underneath that, there’s something... odd going on inside him. You notice it behind his eyes, and in his scent; it’s stronger. He also couldn't seem to sit still, like he had been trapped in a cage all day.  He was constantly passing by your office, his body tense, and he moves stiffly, rolling his shoulders and head around often. His fingers tapping against his thigh when he’s standing in one spot.

“Hey Chris, I’m heading out, I’ll see you tomorrow!” You hear him shout down the hallway of the offices and your eyes flick to the clock; a little after 6. Standing you grab your purse, you had technically been off work for almost an hour now, but you knew that you had to investigate Aaron tonight. You didn’t rush, you can follow him by scent and you didn’t want to make anyone suspicious. You make your way out of the building and see him turn the corner by foot, you look around the parking lot.

“Where is he going, his car is over there...” You murmur to yourself as you wait. If he was what you thought he was, he had great sense of smell as well. You leisurely walk to your car, then stick your purse and keys in there, emptying your pockets and taking your jewelry off. You lock up the car and look around before hiding the keys in the wheel well, and follow Aaron’s scent. You take a right as you exit the studio lot and walk.

“I should have driven.” You say almost 20 minutes later as you stop at the side of the road, next to a wooded area. Aaron’s scent had moved into the area, confirming your suspicions slightly. The sun was starting to go down, and you look around for cars, the coast was clear, so you headed in. Minutes later you found yourself in a small clearing with a rock on one side, a pile of clothes next to it. You walk over to them and sniff. “Aaron’s.” You sit on the rock and wait.

The sun had gone down and a chill had fallen as you waited. He had to come back for his clothes, you just weren’t sure when. You look up at the darkening sky. The moon, almost full, hung at the edge of the forest, slowly rising as the minutes passed. You huddle on the rock, wishing that you had thought to bring your sweater with you. It wasn’t long after that thought that a long lanky black wolf crashes into the clearing chasing a rabbit, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and panting. He stops as soon as he notices you, his body growing rigid as he looks at you. His mouth closes and he sits, eyes trained on you. His scent wafts over and you laugh.

“Aaron?” The wolf tilts his head at you, and then slowly lowers his head before bringing it back up, eyes never leaving your face. “So, Were or Shapeshifter?” You muse out loud looking at him. He huffs and pads over to you, picking up the clothes in his jaw and then walking behind some bushes. You listen to the sounds of the change. He handled it well, with just a few grunts as he worked out the last kinks. Then you listen to him mumble as he dresses.

Aaron stomps back into the clearing barefoot, his hair tousled and his shirt on backwards. “How’d you know? Why’d you follow me? Also, why are you not freaked out about this?”

“Hold on there cowboy, I asked first. Were or Shapeshifter?” You watch him as he looks at you, his eyes staring straight into yours.

“I guess a Were. That’s what I was told anyway.”

“That’s what you were told?”

“Yeah, but now you answer my questions. How did-”

“Scent buck-o. You don’t smell it? You don’t smell me?” You get up off the rock and walk over to him, watching his face. “How about this, I ask one, you ask one, back and forth? Is that good?”

“Yeah, so it’s my turn right? How did you really know?” You step back from him, tilting your head up to keep his gaze.

“Smell. You smelled like me, but different, if that makes any sense.” You shrug and step back. “Satisfied?”

“A little...” He says warily.

“What did you mean ‘you were told’ that you were a Were?”

“It’s a long story Y/N.” He sighs and shakes his head, running his hand through his hair.

“Is it one you’re up for sharing or...?”

He grunts and shoves his hands in his pockets, “Long story short, I was bitten a couple years ago. Was nursed to health by the guy who bit me, given rules. Then he vanished. I haven’t... I haven’t met anyone else like me, and I’m still kinda just... navigating this on my own. Though I’ve been doing a damn fine job of it if I say so myself.” He looks up at you with a half smile.

You can’t help but smile back. “You have been! I haven’t heard of anything in the news about a wild wolf, and you’re still alive. That’s a big plus.”

He laughs, his face breaking out into a full smile. “Yeah, a huge plus.” He walks over to the rock and sits and you turn towards him. “My turn, what about you? What do you mean I smell like you?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Uhhh...”

“Please, close your eyes until I tell you otherwise.”

“You don’t have like, a gun with silver bullets hidden on you do you?” He laughs nervously.

“Oh gosh no. Besides, you’d be able to smell them. Silver has a sweet smell, but metallic at the same time. It’d burn your nostrils. Is that happening right now?” He sniffs a couple times, then shakes his head. “Okay, now close your eyes, tight.” He does so and a small smile tugs at his lips, and you undress quickly and as quietly as possible before you start the change.

It’s a weird feeling. It’s not horrible and painful like they show in some movies, but it’s not all ‘poof’ and then you’re done either. It takes time and concentration. Especially if you are a Shapeshifter.

You have to concentrate on the animal you want to change into the entire time as your body shifts or then, well, then it can really hurt. A couple minutes later you shake your new body out, black wings flapping around you and you stretch your legs. You give a quick “[Cr-r-uck](http://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/Common_Raven/sounds).” It was loud and rang through the clearing. Aaron flinches but doesn’t open his eyes. If a raven could sigh and roll it’s eyes that’s what you’d be doing. You hop over to him and fly up to his knee, letting out another, albeit softer “cr-r-uck” as you flap your wings.

His eyes fly open and he almost falls backwards off the rock. You fly off his knee and back to your pile of clothes. “Y/N...?” He stammers out, you bob your head and flap your wings. “So... so, Shapeshifter?” More bobbing. “Well, that’s something you don’t see everyday.” He says barely above a whisper. You fly back over to him, landing on the rock next to him, and pick at his shirt. “What, what do you want?” Grabbing the hem of his shirt in your beak you fly upwards. “Are you trying to undress me?!” You drop his hem and fly around the clearing before landing on a branch above him and bobbing your head. “Do you... you want me to shift back? I mean, I wasn’t shifted for long, and I’m still kinda... yeah okay. Just, don’t peek.” He stands and goes back behind the bushes again. You bunker down on the branch and wait, listening in on him again. This close to the full moon, shifting a couple times a day for a Were isn’t too big a deal. Any other week though, he never would have been able to do it twice.

It doesn’t take him long to change back, and soon the lanky black wolf is padding over to your branch and looking up at you, letting out a small “woof”. You fly down, landing on his back, and then tug a piece of his hair. Then he was off running through the forest as you held on, hunkered down. After a short distance he slows slightly and you fly up and soar above him, doing a quick flip and then following him as he ran, sniffing and searching for another animal to chase.

Hours later, after finding and giving chase to a rabbit -- which resulted in dinner for the both of you -- you make your way warily back to the clearing. You catch another ride on Aaron’s back for the journey. He lays on the ground a moment, letting you hop off his back and over to your clothes, before he heaves himself up and heads towards his bush.

You give out a quick squawk, making him turn back to you. You poke at your clothes and then look over at a tall bush on the other side of the clearing, then back to him before digging in your clothes. You pull your underwear out and fly over to the bushes. He tilts his head and watches you. You drop them and go back to the pile, pecking at them and looking at him, the bush, and then back to him. It takes a second, and then you see the lightbulb go off and he walks over to you. Aaron picks up the rest of your clothes in his mouth gently, and he takes them to where you had placed your underwear. You tilt your head in thanks as he walks back across the clearing to his own bush.

You start the change back, which has always been easier. Human was default for you, it doesn’t require much concentration. After changing back, you quickly put your clothes on, wincing at the sharp movements. It’s been a while since you’ve been a bird, and it’s tougher to go from something small to something big. You always had a few more kinks than normal to work out afterwards.

You walk out to the clearing and sit stretched out as you wait. It sounds like it’s taking him a little while longer to change back. You sigh and lay down, your stomach grumbling at the raw rabbit inside it. “Ugh, I always forget this part.”

“What part?” You turn to Aaron as he wanders out from behind the bush. He goes to the rock and grabs his socks and cowboy boots and starts putting them on.

“The feeling of raw meat in your stomach when you change back.”

“Oh, so that’s normal?”

You sit up and look over at him and his wide eyes. “Yeah, that’s normal Aaron. So... you don’t know much about being a Were do you?”

“Apparently just enough to keep myself and others safe.” He huffs out, returning to putting his boots back on.

“I know some people in the area, if you’re interested.”

His head shoots up. “Hell yeah I’m interested! Wait, I wouldn’t have to like, join anything would I?”

“Not if you didn’t want to. It’s not as territorial as books and movies make it seem. If it was, you’d be with them or dead by now. I mean, as long as you’re not going around telling everyone who’ll listen that you’re a Were or killing people, they leave you alone.” You sit up pulling your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around them. “So, that rabbit wasn’t very filling, you wanna hit a drive-thru?”

“You know, I could go for a big meaty burger right now.” Aaron rubs at his stomach.

“Alright then wolf, help me up. Man, I shoulda stayed a bird and made you carry my clothes back to the cars and just flown there. This walk is gonna be a bitch.” He laughs as he pulls you up, his hands big and warm in yours.

“Maybe you should turn into a horse so I can ride you.” He pauses and then grimaces. “That didn’t come out right. But you know what I meant, right?”

You laugh and wipe dirt off your ass. “I knew what you meant, and maybe next time. Though that’d be weird, a horse and a wolf hanging out. Ravens make so much more sense.” You look up at him and smile. “You’ll learn the ins and outs of being a Were soon enough. Now come on, I’ll tell you more on the walk back to our cars.”


End file.
